


goodbye, winter

by n_kei



Series: hi, hello [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_kei/pseuds/n_kei
Summary: Taeyong finds out that being with Jaehyun is like a slow, all-consuming fire that starts from his fingertips and ends seemingly only at death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ba~ack! With good and even better news :) I'll be contributing to this as often as I can. This story is an interlude, and will follow a loose storyline that connects with the next part of the hi, hello series. It'll be slow, it'll get gritty, it might even get agonizing at times, and it'll be worth it in the end. Because this is how Taeyong and Jaehyun fall in love. Also, when have I ever let you down? ;) <3
> 
> Additionally, I have another story in development. So if you like Jaeyong and androids, philosophy and love, action and sci-fi (GASP), please keep this on your radar!
> 
> To newcomers: There will be mentions of hi, hello (Part 1) so it may be a good idea to read that first!
> 
> Thank you, and happy reading <3

It's quarter to midnight, just as Jaehyun wraps up at work, when he receives a text from Taeyong.

 **yong**  
Are you almost done?

 **jae** ****  
Yep :)  
What's up?

 **yong** **  
** Can you come over?

 **jae** ****  
Sure  
Did something happen?

 **yong** ****  
It’s...  
We’ll talk when you get here?

 **jae** ****  
Okay  
See you in 15

Jaehyun stares his phone for a moment, then slowly packs his things.

It's just that-

In the four weeks they've been together for, they'd only met up on a handful of occasions, a number one can count on two hands. Their schedules just aren’t very forgiving. Taeyong has work from 9 to 6 (if he's lucky) on weekdays, and Jaehyun works evenings and often through weekends, since that's when clients call in. So that leaves them with meager half-days during the weekends to spend with each other.

And this kind of arrangement is new, at least for Jaehyun. In the past, he’s gone on dates that have always been more of a curious convenience- in that he’s interested in the other, but not enough to go out of his way to meet them- especially not after a long day of school and work, followed by the weekend (which means more work).

That isn't to say they haven't gotten to know each other better. They still call from time to time, without the aspect of paying $3 per minute, though Jaehyun still teases Taeyong about it.

For example, Taeyong learns that Jaehyun is pretty good at cooking- much like himself. And they have similar taste profiles, though Jaehyun tends to eat any and everything while Taeyong, being the health nut that he is, is often found loading up on mountains of veggies and lean protein.

(Jaehyun wrinkled his nose and said, “What are you, a caterpillar?”

“Please. I've already become a monarch. Recognize, plebeian,” Taeyong replies dryly while chopping up some lettuce for the salad.

“Oh excuse me.” Jaehyun raises his eyebrows and hands in mock surrender.

Pause. “Did you just NDGT me?”

“Perhaps.” Jaehyun smirks. “What ever shall this monarch do now? Find sexual release in phone calls and pay me for it?”

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “Piss off, Jae.”)

Or the time Jaehyun teases Taeyong for being addicted to online shopping, and Taeyong retorts by saying he likes to look good regardless of what he’s doing. Jaehyun’s rebuttal is that no one is looking at anyone when they're sleeping, so he really doesn’t need the $100 plain white tee as a pyjama top, to which Taeyong shoots back- he has budgeted his spending so it’s financially responsible and sustainable, and Jaehyun should worry about what he’ll do with his Eng Lit diploma instead.

They glare at each other for a heated moment, then Jaehyun tackles Taeyong over and peels off his t-shirt and fucks him into the mattress, if only to prove his point. Taeyong doesn’t complain (because really, the banging is pretty enjoyable), but he still manages to find the god forbidden t-shirt and pulls it over his head after said fucking session, to which Jaehyun groans into the pillow and gives up altogether.

So all in all, they’ve gotten pretty comfortable.

Not to mention, Johnny and Bin are getting familiar with the new face in their respective apartments. Apart from the occasional teasing remark from Bin and the strange air that befalls when they bump into Johnny coming to and from the apartment, the novelty wears off and they’re left to their own devices, which often means movies (at home and in theatres), the occasional meal prep session for Jaehyun’s school lunches (to save money), and the good ol’ sexy times.

What’s new… is the possibility of staying the night- they haven’t done that since the first day. And he’s summoned by what can be considered as a hotline bling- but through text-

It's not like they've talked about it, but is this what Taeyong wants them to be? Judging by the tone, Jaehyun doesn’t know what to expect.

•••

As Jaehyun pulls into the apartment parking lot, he sees Taeyong’s silhouette waiting by the doors. Worry coils at his stomach. He approaches the door when Taeyong looks up from his phone and meets his eyes, anxious and distracted. Taking two steps, Jaehyun's hand reach for Taeyong’s, who meets him halfway, and he squeezes gently.

“Hey,” he says with a small smile.

“Hey,” Taeyong echoes, the smile not reaching his eyes. He slips out of Jaehyun’s hands and opens the door.

“After you.”

Jaehyun scans his expression, then nods. “How as your day?” He asks as they wait for the elevator.

Taeyong’s jaw clenches slightly, his light tone forced. “It was okay.” He clears his throat and glances at Jaehyun, and his eyes soften. “Yours?”

Someone stands behind them, waiting for the elevator too. Jaehyun shuffles close to Taeyong, who stiffens, hands unconsciously curling into fists. Jaehyun frowns.

Taeyong is not big on public displays of affection, and neither is Jaehyun, but at that moment he feels compelled to hold Taeyong… He settles for a touch on the arm, eyes in question and concern, and that seems to do the trick.

It’s a slight change, but Jaehyun is learning to know where to look. The tension on Taeyong’s shoulders bleed to something softer, the lines around his eyes and mouth loosen, and although he doesn't smile, he seems a little less anxious. Jaehyun’s thumb brushes against the underside of his forearm before letting go. The elevator announces its arrival, and they silently shuffle on.

When the elevator pings again on Taeyong’s floor and they step off- Taeyong makes a straight line for his apartment door, driven by some kind of strange impulse (like if he lets go now, he'll crumble). Jaehyun follows, concern eating at his nerves and fingers twitching by his sides.

Finally, they enter the apartment and Jaehyun doesn't hesitate to pull Taeyong close from behind, pressing his forehead to the crook of Taeyong's neck.

Taeyong stiffens under his touch.

Worry builds within Jaehyun as he moves to face the slighter man, but before he has a chance to speak, Taeyong opens his mouth and asks, “Can I have a hug?”

Jaehyun pulls Taeyong close in a heartbeat. So close that the soft tremors shaking Taeyong’s body pass through the thick fabrics of Jaehyun’s jacket and he _feels_ it; so close that the heat emanating from Jaehyun’s body warms Taeyong from all lines of contact. Taeyong buries his face into Jaehyun’s neck and lets out a soft, shuddering sigh.

They share a moment of quiet.

“People at work are dumb,” Taeyong says finally, voice muffled.

The anxiety in Jaehyun’s stomach lessens- it’s not about him, them- but the worry mounts higher. He doesn't say anything, but his hand trails to Taeyong’s nape and rubs gentle circles there, humming soft and low, knowing that it calms the slighter man.

“The entire deal is already so morally conflicting- a hospital shouldn't-” He catches his breath, remembering the NDA he signed. “It's the best deal they can possibly get, that anyone can push for, and they're not going for it because I'm an intern and don't know what I'm talking about- I-”

He takes a step back, eyeing Jaehyun hesitantly.

“I'm starting to regret this career choice,” he admits in a low voice.

Jaehyun’s eyes soften further and he gives Taeyong’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Want some tea?” He asks.

Taeyong snorts softly. “It’s my home, I should be the one offering.” He nonetheless lets Jaehyun put some water on the stove while he changes into comfortable pyjamas.

Jaehyun looks over just in time to catch a glimpse of Taeyong’s flat stomach as he pulls on a white long sleeved shirt over his head which, coupled with light grey sweats, gives him a decidedly soft look. Nothing like the strong and intense leader he is in front of his dance crew, nor the ambitious, intelligent man fighting the good fight in the world of finance. Just Taeyong.

Unbeknownst to the looks he receives, Taeyong settles on the couch in the living room. Jaehyun looks away with a blush, commenting loudly at how immaculate everything looks, even though it’s not his first time over.

“It’s like you live in high end Ikea-esque catalogue.” He clears his throat, clicking the whistle on the kettle and taking a jasmine green tea tea bag and one mug out before joining Taeyong on the couch, who shoots him a crooked smile. Jaehyun props his feet up on a black ottoman, and Taeyong stacks his feet on top, playful despite his mood.

“You say that every time you come over.” Taeyong snorts, hugging a pillow close. “It’s not that difficult. Two words: you clean.”

Jaehyun wrinkles his nose. “How you make the time to clean amidst your busy schedule is beyond me,” he says, nudging Taeyong’s shoulder. He meets Taeyong’s tired eyes and they share a small smile. In another moment, the kettle goes off, and Jaehyun jumps to tend to it.

When he returns, Taeyong has curled into a ball on the couch, watching him with big eyes. A warmth spreads from his chest as he smiles and settles the tea on the table before joining the other.

“Where are you going?” Taeyong peers around as Jaehyun moves to the back of the couch, then squeezes in from behind him. Taeyong shuffles over to make space, curiosity snubbing out the annoyance from losing the corner spot. Jaehyun doesn’t respond though. Instead, he pushes a leg between Taeyong and the couch while placing the other on the ground, then tugs Taeyong back into the V of his legs.

Taeyong stills, hesitant, but Jaehyun is having none of it and wraps an arm securely around him, so he lifts his legs onto the couch too. Jaehyun nudges the side of Taeyong’s neck with his nose. “Lean back,” he prompts.

Taeyong pauses- he isn't soft by any means, but he is aware, and gentle with his movements. As they slot together, Taeyong turns to Jaehyun. “This is okay? You're comfortable? I'm not too heavy?” He blurts.

Jaehyun smiles and pulls Taeyong closer. “I'm comfortable,” he assures. “You're so thin a strong gust of wind can probably blow you away. Just rest your weight in me.”

Taeyong hums a vague response, then plays with his hands while looking around almost nervously. “Would be better if there was a blanket,” Taeyong quietly comments.

He still doesn't lean back, so Jaehyun sits up and wraps his arms securely around him like a human blanket. He presses open-mouthed kisses on the exposed skin, pulling at the fabric of the sweater to with one hand while rubbing slow circles on his tense shoulders with the other. “What happened to the couch throw that is ever present at a model home unit?” He asks, tone teasing.

“In the dryer. Ten slept over last night again,” Taeyong answers quietly.

Jaehyun raises a brow. “He's been doing that pretty often recently.”

Taeyong nods. “Johnny must be feeling lonely after you rejected him.” He smirks, feeling unreasonably victorious. Jaehyun’s fingers run against his side in warning, and Taeyong flinches and straightens. “I just mean, he might be feeling lonely too.” Taeyong squirms restlessly, until Jaehyun’s hand squeezes his arm just a shy of hurt.

“Did you have dance today?”

Taeyong nods. “I went in for a few hours. Taught for one, and facilitated two while studying in the back.”

Jaehyun’s head tilts with a glint in his eyes. “You still have to dance for me some time,” he says quietly while nibbling on the exposed column. Taeyong can hear the smirk in his voice and suppresses a shiver.

“Then you owe me a song.” He shoots back.

“Get me started in the kitchen- or in the shower.” Jaehyun chuckles. “I’m surprised you don’t hear me when I hum a tune or something.”

Taeyong shakes his head. “It’s not the same. I want to hear you sing properly. I’d bring you to an open mic if I knew a place.”

Jaehyun looks at Taeyong dubiously. “Then, are you going to be performing any time soon?” He asks.

Taeyong looks back, smiling secretively, and shrugs. Jaehyun blinks in surprise. “You’re preparing for another performance already? Are there always this many competitions and shows?”

Taeyong chuckles. “It’s an addiction at this point. I can’t escape it if I tried.”

“Invite me for the next show.” Jaehyun huffs.

“You’ll be the first to know.” Taeyong promises.

For a while, Jaehyun traces idle circles on Taeyong’s wrist, letting their quiet surrounding sink in and taking edge off the nervous ball of energy in his arms. Talking about dance helped, but...

“Do you want to talk about work?” His breath brushes softly against the shell of Taeyong’s ear.

Taeyong thinks for a moment, then shakes his head. “It's not a serious consideration, that I want to quit finance altogether,” Taeyong starts, then chews his lip in thought. “It was just… a mentally trying day, is all. More so than normal.”

Taeyong turns slightly to peer at him, and Jaehyun sees the frustration and anger in the other’s eyes. He feels helpless. It's not something he can help Taeyong, not at this moment. Between distracting him or letting him work out his thoughts and emotions, Jaehyun chooses the latter.

“You can rest your full weight on me, you know.” He says after a moment. The circles on Taeyong’s wrist are gentle and calming, but Taeyong tenses up even more. Jaehyun inhales softly. “Close your eyes?”

After a beat, Taeyong slowly closes his eyes.

“Try not to overthink, just for a little while.” Jaehyun says, placing a hand over Taeyong’s chest and applying a gentle pressure there so his back is flush against Jaehyun’s chest. “Trust me, I got you.”

Taeyong gives it an honest attempt.

It’s hard. He takes longer to trust others. He doesn’t talk about himself, even with his closest friends. After all, it’s natural to be independent when you grow up mostly alone, your sister too old and different to relate, and your parents too busy to develop any deep connection besides the polite dinner conversation.

To have these doubts about work, then immediately want to share it with someone, is new to him.

But it’s different with Jaehyun. He’d opened up to Jaehyun from the get-go, even if it was over the phone. The same feeling keeps coming back, where it’s almost like they’ve known each other for a very long time with how familiar and comfortable they are when they talk. It doesn't matter that they're separated by a phone line, or thin layers of fabric...

And maybe four weeks isn’t a long time, in the grand scheme of things. It flew by, in fact, propelled by their busy schedules while still managing to squeeze a couple hours here and there to spend time with each other, before or after work.

So this? This feels like a defining moment, Taeyong spontaneously inviting him over in the evening.

Taeyong breathes deeply, the frown on his face slowly untangles.

“You’ve worked hard,” Comes Jaehyun’s low, soothing voice. The palm on Taeyong's chest, just over his heart is warm and comforting. “I’ll stay for a bit, so just rest easy, okay?”

Taeyong cracks an eye open. “Stay the night,” he mumbles quietly. His hands intertwine with Jaehyun’s above his chest, and he snuggles deeper against the warmth behind him. “I don’t want you to go.”

Jaehyun smiles into the soft tufts of hair, tightening his grip on the fingers around his. “I’ll talk to management about the parking, then?”

“Already did when I was waiting for you.” Comes the soft reply.

Jaehyun snorts. “What if I was busy tomorrow?”

“I’d offer to wake you up early, then.” Taeyong opens both eyes now and peers over his shoulder. “Are you busy tomorrow?”

Jaehyun slides his leg down, and wraps his other arm lightly around Taeyong’s middle. “Not until late afternoon, for work. I may have to go back to grab my laptop for a report due next week though.”

Taeyong shuffles and swings a leg over Jaehyun’s, pushing himself against the pillows to curl around the taller man’s body. Jaehyun cushions Taeyong’s head with his shoulder, arm loose and landing on the small of his back. Taeyong’s hand drapes across Jaehyun’s middle, tracing random shapes until Jaehyun holds his hand and rests it on his stomach to keep from being tickled.

“You can use my laptop.” Taeyong decides, pushing up to press a kiss on Jaehyun’s jawline.

Jaehyun turns his head, eyes expectant and bottom lip in a slight pout, and Taeyong tilts his head and presses their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. Jaehyun smiles, then collects Taeyong closer to himself.

“Are you sure you trust me with your browser history?” Jaehyun asks, bemused.

“I think I’ve mentioned my preferences, so none of it should come as a surprise,” Taeyong replies dryly.

“Who knows, maybe I’ll find out a few more of your kinks. You did call me d-”

“Jung Jaehyun your balls are within the vicinity of my knee and you know how strong and flexible I can be.”

The warning edge to Taeyong’s voice stops Jaehyun’s words from tumbling out, but he catches himself and chuckles, not the least bit threatened. “Duly noted, Lee Taeyong,” he teases.

“The shit I let you get away with. It’ll catch up to you one day,” Taeyong mumbles crossly.

Jaehyun hums, twisting to his side and pulling Taeyong closer. “I’ll figure it out when it does. But for now, I’ll enjoy my moment of being together with my most favourite person in the world.” He presses a kiss on Taeyong’s frowning forehead. “Bed time?”

Taeyong hesitates. He's getting really comfortable here, all snuggled up to Jaehyun, but it’s also getting late and they should probably sleep.

Jaehyun pushes him upwards, and when Taeyong looks back, he sees Jaehyun watching him with a genuine fondness, like an open book, and he turns away, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

They wash up- Jaehyun using the toothbrush he's left at Taeyong’s- and crawl into bed, Jaehyun after Taeyong. Jaehyun’s arms wraps around Taeyong from the back, and Taeyong wiggles and makes a small sound.

“I wanna be the big spoon,” he complains.

“You’re always the big spoon.” Jaehyun wrinkles his nose and tightens his arms around Taeyong. “It’s my turn this time.”

Taeyong squirms again.

“Yong,” Jaehyun mumbles in a low warning.

“Hm?”

Taeyong feels something pressing against him, growing and harden, and pauses. Then he slowly turns and slots a knee between Jaehyun’s legs, and the latter hisses softly, pupils dilated in muted anticipation.

“Not tired?” His voice quiet and teasing.

“Not if you keep doing that,” Jaehyun says, a hand trails up to hold Taeyong’s hip.

Taeyong places his hand on Jaehyun’s. “Should I take care of you?” He asks softly.

“You're not...?” Jaehyun asks against Taeyong’s lips, rolling onto his back as Taeyong straddles him in a sweeping motion. Taeyong pulls back and shoots him a hesitant look.

“I'm not sure…” He begins, but Jaehyun is already reaching up. For a moment, Taeyong struggles against the pressure against the back of his neck- he’s okay he doesn't need to be comforted like this-

But when he sees the quiet, comforting emotion in Jaehyun’s eyes, he slowly stops resisting, and follows the gentle touch to meet Jaehyun’s lips.

The warm hand trails from his neck to his jaw, a thumb tipping it low so Jaehyun gains more access to his mouth. For a while they lay like this, Taeyong peppering Jaehyun’s lips, cheeks, nose, forehead, and dimples with butterfly kisses, licking a spot just under his jaw and contemplating a mark, only to be dragged back up by Jaehyun’s hands cupped around his ears. Then their kisses bleed into something insistent, deeper and longer with Jaehyun’s lead. His tongue runs along Taeyong’s teeth, meeting his own, tasting, rubbing, moving a sensual dance all on its own.

The feelings in Taeyong’s chest expand, a combination of gratitude and fondness and trust and-

He moves back for a breath, realizing he’s flushed on top of Jaehyun now, not unlike how it was on the first day they met. He ducks his head briefly, before looking up to meet Jaehyun’s eyes, seeing the same loving, reminiscing expression there as well. Jaehyun wraps both arms around Taeyong tightly, letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction, before carefully rolling them over to the side.

It’s dark, the window behind Jaehyun casts his profile in silhouette. Taeyong squints, and when he still cannot see, wiggles closer until their nose bump together. One of Jaehyun’s hand trails up his arm, lifting goosebumps on his skin, before cupping his chin and a thumb pads over his eyebrows, his cheekbones, his lips.

“I can wait until you’re feeling up for it too, you know.” He says softly, and Taeyong looks at him almost apologetically. “You don't agree?”

“It doesn't have to be. I can still… I want to-” Taeyong starts, but the rest of the words die in his throat when Jaehyun’s larger hand covers his, intertwining their fingers.

“I know you like to be independent, but I think I’d enjoy it more if we did this when we both want it. Plus, it's getting late and we have all day tomorrow.” Then the corner of his mouth curls into a playful smile. “I'm a big boy, I can control my urges.” Taeyong almost rolls his eyes.

“I just wanted to take care of you.” He says gruffly and turns to his other side, but Jaehyun doesn't let go of his hand, and use the propelled energy to pull him backwards. He lands with a surprised noise on his back, and shoots a glare at Jaehyun, whose eyes are crinkled all handsome, chuckling softly. Suppressing the fuzzy feelings that's creeping up his chest and cheeks, Taeyong returns to a familiar fall-back: anger. “What do you want?” He replies heatedly.

“Sleep with me.” Jaehyun says simply. He shuffles forward and pulls himself flush beside Taeyong, both on their backs with their clasped hands in between.

Taeyong meets Jaehyun’s eyes, who smiles back softly, and the frustration expels into a mess of confusing energy. Not knowing what else to do, he rolls to his side, leg hooking around one of Jaehyun’s, and turns to face him.

“I like to sleep on my side.” He explains without thought, and when he catches sight of the mirth in Jaehyun’s eyes, narrows his eyes to a glare. “Don’t even go there.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Jaehyun blinks innocently.

“You were thinking it.” Taeyong shoots back.

“Oh? Are you a mind reader now?” Jaehyun snorts. “What was I thinking?”

Taeyong’s lips pull into a flat line. “Don’t make me say it.” He says with a warning tone of impatience. Jaehyun finally smirks.

“Say what? You mean the time when you voluntarily shared your favourite position?” He chuckles at Taeyong’s glowering expression. “That was a pretty insightful conversation, though it wasn't the answer I was expecting. Still, good times.”

“Unbelievable.” Taeyong responds, twisting his body away with an annoyed huff. Jaehyun laughs.

“I don’t know if I’ve mentioned this that time, but I sleep on my back.” He says unhelpfully, biting back a grin. He gets no response. So he nudges Taeyong, who steadfastly ignores the younger one, and shrugs off the hand placed on his shoulder with a petulant sound.

Then drift into a silence.

...

Taeyong makes a strangled sound into his pillow and flips onto his back again as Jaehyun turns to face him.

“Yong…” Jaehyun’s brows pinch into a small frown. “Can't sleep?” He asks softly.

Taeyong buries half of his face into the pillow, his one visible eye a conflict of emotions. “It doesn't happen often. I'm not sure why I can't sleep either.”

Jaehyun hums and pulls close to Taeyong again. His fingers itch to reach out to Taeyong, but he doesn't. Instead, he studies Taeyong faint silhouette with contemplation, the faint whirring of Taeyong’s laptop fan the only sound in the background.

“It's the frustration from work, isn't it?”

Taeyong meets his gaze. The storm of emotions in his eyes is all the confirmation Jaehyun needs. He finds the others hand and holds them in his own.

“I know this sounds arrogant and I may be wrong, but having my work disregarded because of the label that's put on me- as my official role, is really fucking annoying.” Taeyong takes a deep breath in attempt to calm his rising anger. “I do my research, I back my claims, I make all the calculations. I know what I'm doing, and surely more than some of the idiots in the same department. I was put on this project for being good at what I do. And my history, although short, is spotless. Why don't they give me a chance?”

Jaehyun bites his lip. “Your lead- the senior analyst, did she say anything?”

“She couldn't get a word in edge-wise. Her partner was all up in her ass for trusting her team to do the work they're given, despite their titles.” Taeyong growls, frustrated. “And since her partner is more senior and holds more saying power, my report never made it past his desk. Also, finance is a world of toxic masculinity- perpetuating, cultivating, taking pride in, parading- all of it. It's… disgusting. And having that judgment cast on you, knowing that if you do something against it it _will_ affect your opportunities… I don't know if I'm cut out for this job, or if I'm in the wrong company or industry.”

Jaehyun doesn't say anything, but his grip on Taeyong’s hand tightens a fraction, eyes reflecting the frustration and anger in Taeyong’s own.

Taeyong’s breathing slows again, eventually.

“This internship has been eye-opening in many respects, I've learned lots that I wouldn't have otherwise known… but I need a bit of time to think this through, that's all,” Taeyong says. He squeezes Jaehyun fingers between his own, trying for a small smile of reassurance. Jaehyun presses his lips together, then wordlessly reaches to pull Taeyong close.

“I don't know what to say,” Jaehyun admits quietly, apologetically. “But I’m here for you.”

Taeyong shakes his head, pulling Jaehyun’s hand close and kissing the back. “Sorry for throwing a tantrum just now… I think… the control-freak side of me started to feel uneasy after today and acted up a bit," he whispers onto the soft skin. “Thank you, though, for coming over tonight.”

He meets Jaehyun’s steady gaze shyly, then ducks his head into the hollow of Jaehyun’s neck the next moment. Jaehyun smiles despite himself.

“I’ll admit, it sounded like a spontaneous booty call in that moment, and I got worried for a moment,” Jaehyun teases.

Taeyong snorts. “I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to talk to you… but not over the phone.” The grip on Jaehyun’s t-shirt tightens. “I wanted to see you.”

Jaehyun hums soothingly, and Taeyong closes his eyes. “Thank you for asking me to come over.”

The low whirring of the laptop softens almost imperceptibly, enveloping them in a soft cotton silence.

“You’re not a booty call, you know. I-” Taeyong chews his lip, heart thumping harder in his chest. “I really appreciate you. That you didn’t push anything on me… or us, from the very beginning. And gave me time and space to explore at my own comfort. You were so patient with me...” He trails. “And I never properly thanked you.”

He looks up into Jaehyun’s eyes, and places a soft kiss on his lips.

“Thank you,” he says with a small smile.

The corners of Jaehyun’s mouth tug into a soft smile as well, then he tips Taeyong’s chin up and steals a kiss, then again, then Taeyong presses up harder, with feeling, and a deep grumble emits from Jaehyun’s chest, like a low purr. Jaehyun’s hand on the back of Taeyong’s neck is warm and firm and possessive, and Taeyong melts into the touch, into the kiss, into everything that is Jaehyun until he finds himself breathless, and pulls back.

But in that moment, it feels like every nerve in his body is being disconnected from a power charge so strong they all have to reboot to work again. His eyes are bright and his cheeks flushed a brilliant red.

“I really like you,” He admits breathlessly.

Jaehyun’s eyes are wide and glassy, too. His lips are red and plump, even in the dark lighting. At Taeyong’s admission, his lips pull into a smile, dimples and all. Taeyong feels himself grow even weaker.

“That’s a good thing,” Jaehyun comments with a smile, almost too casually.

Taeyong frowns, unhappy with his answer. So he inhales sharply in preparation of blowing a raspberry on Jaehyun’s neck but he laughs, eyes in crescents, and squeezes Taeyong so close that he can’t attack his neck. “Okay okay- I like you a lot too.”

Taeyong raises a brow at his tone.

“I like you so, very much?” Jaehyun tries again, biting his lip from cracking into a smile.

Taeyong’s nose scrunches up and he narrows his eyes slightly.

“This isn’t one of those fishing for a specific wording, is it?” Jaehyun complains without heat. “Or are you hinting for me to drop an ‘ _I love you_ ’? Because I’m too tired to actually read the mood.”

Taeyong coughs because, what the hell, _I love you??_

“It definitely isn’t. I was going for a ‘I really like you too’,” he clarifies quickly.

Jaehyun hums softly, pressing a kiss on Taeyong’s forehead. “‘I really like you too,’ then.” He repeats. “I think I might love you too, but it’ll probably take a bit longer to figure that out,” he mumbles with a small smile.

Taeyong’s heart speeds.

“It might take me a bit longer for me, too. I don’t really expect-” He cuts off, finding the right words. “Just not yet. You’re not obligated to say anything. Do it at your own pace. And I’ll do it at mine.”

Jaehyun snorts and turns to lay on his back, and the arm under Taeyong’s waist squeezes up without too much difficulty to the crook of Taeyong’s neck and shoulder, and his hand reaches up to play with the tufts of hair. “Okay.”

A pause. The air changes slightly as Taeyong turns to Jaehyun, eyes quiet and thoughtful. “There is something I want to ask about...”

Jaehyun looks over. “Yeah?”

Taeyong chews his lip. It’s hard to broach on these kinds of topics, but he doesn’t know a smoother way, so he trudges on. “This, us. We’re a serious thing, right?” He blurts out.

Jaehyun’s brows pull into a frown. “What do you mean?”

“I- just want to be clear that-” He pauses, sounding as nervous as he did frustrated when he talked about work just now. “That we are… God. I don’t know how to say this without throwing up.”

Jaehyun has turned his body to him completely, expression cautiously curious except for his eyes- they’re glinting with amusement. “Hm?”

“I just want to make sure that we’re in a serious relationship. That this isn’t some passing fancy,” Taeyong grits out, shuddering as he does. “Ugh, I hate saying cringey things like that.”

Jaehyun’s mouth pulls into a wide smile. “Taeyong, I already introduced you to my friends as my boyfriend, it happened _on the first day we met_ \- I don’t think it gets any more official and serious than that. Unless... you want a Facebook declaration of love too-” His pause is well timed, and Taeyong’s already shaking his head vehemently. “I mean, I know you hate grand romantic gestures, but I can do it tomorrow-”

“Nope. No thanks. I really don’t need that in my life-”

Jaehyun chuckles softly. “See, this is why everyone thinks you’re a cold, unapproachable person. You’re not active on any social media but you exude charisma from every pore on the stage. It’s enough to pique anybody’s interest and get the imagination going,” he teases.

Taeyong makes a disgusted face. “Did you really have to frame it like that? I just don’t see a point to social media.”

“And yet you somehow have fan-made accounts and fan pages.” Jaehyun scoffs. “And then everyone else who knows of you think you’re this asexual icy prince, which is equally baffling.”

Taeyong snorts. “That’s the opinion of your high school friends, most of which are weird in their own way. I wouldn’t take what they say as the norm.”

Jaehyun snorts. “Pft. As far as I’m concerned, you admitted to being asexual until I came along. So what does that make you?”

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “I don’t know, bi?”

Jaehyun smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. “Or Jaehyun-sexual.”

Taeyong groans and rolls over, but Jaehyun pulls him back again, this time, he lands halfway on top of Jaehyun. It’s awkward and he’s about to shuffle off, but Jaehyun’s hands on his thighs stop him from moving. In fact, he drags Taeyong’s leg to the other side of his hip like he weighs nothing, and Taeyong has to sit up to meet his eyes while he says, “Sometimes I wonder if shame exists in your dictionary.”

Jaehyun chuckles. “It does, followed by ‘-less’, and a picture of me beside it.” His grin widens. “Kiss me. Right here.” He points to his lips and eyes at Taeyong expectantly.

Taeyong makes a weird face, but slowly lowers himself anyway, hands cupping Jaehyun’s face on either side, then a hand traces down Jaehyun’s pale neck while the other rubs a thumb against his lip. He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t need to. The hand trailing down ends up just over Jaehyun’s heart, where it grips the fabric there, and Taeyong swoops in delicately.

They’ve kissed plenty of times.

But this… is a little bit different. Maybe it’s the mood, maybe it’s what they were talking about leading up to the kiss… but Taeyong feels his heart open a little more, lending more vulnerability that he… doesn’t mind giving up, not anymore because he knows now, without a doubt, that Jaehyun will be here with him, if not to catch him, then to help him up, take care of him as he takes care of himself-

It’s horrifying and exhilarating. And Taeyong wants nothing more than to dive head first-

His eyes peer open just slightly, ever so slightly, and sees Jaehyun’s closed eyes tight, and he squeezes his own shut, holds onto his dear heart, and leaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed the rating, you can probably expect what will come next... ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading this story <3 As always, comments and constructive feedback are welcome! I'm also looking for a beta, so if you're interested, give me a shout! :) Lastly, if you have any questions, I've started a thing here: curiouscat.me/n_kei


	2. Chapter 2

The response is immediate. It’s almost like Jaehyun _knows_ , because all of a sudden Taeyong’s flipped to his back, one of Jaehyun’s hands pinning his wrists above his head while the other tips his chin low, and Jaehyun’s pressing slow, deep kisses, tongue lavishing in Taeyong’s taste, constantly moving and coaxing and pushing for more-

Taeyong feels himself burning up from all lines of contact. From the hand that’s cuffed around his wrists, to the mouth pressing relentlessly against his, to the stretch of body on top of him. A knee squeezes between his thighs with dark intention, and his breath hitches, hips grinding down for some kind of relief-  _any relief-_

Jaehyun growls into the kiss and his free hand presses Taeyong’s arching body down, then draws it to the edge of his sweatpants.

“You looked so good in these clothes, I’d almost forgotten that you look better without them.” His smirks, deep and alluring and altogether so dangerous Taeyong’s hips twitch from the sound alone. Fuck. _Fuck._ Is he doomed to this reaction every time Jaehyun uses _that_ voice-

“Ah ha, aren’t you getting a bit too excited here?” Jaehyun purrs into his throat, like he isn’t licking broad strokes up and down the pale skin, then latching onto Taeyong’s pulse and sucks and nibbles the spot-

Taeyong lets out a soft, drawn-out moan. The heat starts to spread through his veins, covering every inch of his being and pooling somewhere in his lower abdomen; it makes him want to give in completely... He gathers his what’s left of his wits and forces out a retort. “Why don’t you make use of that smart mouth, hm?”

“Oh?”

Jaehyun grounds his hip down in a slow, circular motion, and they both hiss at the contact. The soft light spills from the windows and illuminates the room, and Taeyong’s slitted eyes catch Jaehyun’s half-lidded gaze in the dark. He stills. Under the calculated look is a palpable pleasure with an underlying tone of possessiveness, held back by a thread of hesitation- wait, why is it there?-

No. Taeyong wants everything.

He bucks his hips, pushing up to throw Jaehyun off, and he nearly succeeds, but Jaehyun’s weight falls back twice-fold, and the back of his head connects with the pillow with a hard thump.

“What did you think you were going to do?” Jaehyun asks with detached curiosity, but his actions are anything but. _That voice again_. Taeyong struggles to keep his gaze steady.

“I want more.” He grits out.

“More?” There’s a hint of inquisitiveness in Jaehyun’s tone that gives Taeyong more leverage, slowly, he frees his wrists and pushes himself up slightly.

“I want all of you.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widen at the tone, but before he has a chance to react, Taeyong flips him over in a quick switch of positions. It’s a marvel nothing was accidentally injured in the process. Taeyong expends considerably more force to hold Jaehyun’s wrists down on either side of his head, and his hips are pressing into the mattress in effort to keep Jaehyun from bucking him off, but he has Jaehyun’s full attention now.

“You’ve always been like this- understandable, dependable, logical, supportive. I appreciate all of those qualities. But there’s something holding you back, I can see it in your eyes.” He whispers into the tense air between them. Somewhere below, he feels Jaehyun’s length twitch in response, and he gives into a slight smirk.

Reverse power trip, huh?

“So why don’t you start spilling, _Jaehyun-ssi?_ ” Taeyong whispers low and heedy, a voice he didn’t know he had, but from Jaehyun’s reaction, is definitely doing something.

He licks his lip like he’s ready to dig in, and flattens his tongue on Jaehyun’s neck, licking and nipping small red spots there as he grinds his hips down. Jaehyun responds with a throaty moan, and the strength under Taeyong’s hands lessen, so he pins both wrists above Jaehyun’s head, and momentarily breaks his mouth away from the shell of Jaehyun’s ear- he can already feel how distracted the other is, if the impressive bulge poking at his ass is anything to go by.

“Jae, look at me.”

Jaehyun peels his eyelids open, and Taeyong has to take a deep breath- by god, how Jaehyun looks right now. In nothing but a pair of loose sweatpants (the biggest Taeyong has) a flat stomach, lean muscles stretching across the planes of his body, and higher- to just below the pale column that blossoms with a bite he put there, then higher still. Pink lips, often in a small pout when Jaehyun focuses, soft, flushed cheeks, a strong nose, and half-lidded eyes that are so expressive and so lovely Taeyong has trouble looking away-

Well. He pushes himself off marginally, keeping his voice level, eyes serious. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Jaehyun answers resolutely, without a hint of hesitation.

Taeyong’s eyes narrow. “Good. If you move from this position, we’re not doing anything for the rest of tonight, and don’t even think about tomorrow. Do you understand?”

There’s a quick flash of annoyance in Jaehyun’s eyes, but when he sees Taeyong’s unwavering gaze, nods wordlessly. Taeyong smirks now.

Taeyong disappears, and comes back after a moment, putting a tube and packets to the side as he sheds his clothes. When he sees Jaehyun biting his lip, from making a sound- or moving- he’s not quite sure what at this point, his smirk widens.

“Like what you see, huh?” He asks, climbing onto the bed as well.

_What an understatement._

Jaehyun wants so badly to move, to run his fingers across the soft skin of Taeyong’s body, to cup his ass and push their bodies together, to taste every inch of him, biting and licking and marking- until Taeyong cannot breathe, much less complain- much less retaliate-

But he doesn’t. He breathes through his nose loudly, and holds his hands above his head with a resolution that surprises even Taeyong. Then Taeyong sees the curiosity mixed with unbridled thirst for something… more, and chuckles.

“My, you’re greedy, aren’t you?” He teases, crawling on all fours over Jaehyun, until their eyes level.

Jaehyun smirks. “I’ve said this before, I take what I can get.” His eyes lower to rake along Taeyong’s body, intentions clear, before meeting his eyes again. “Including this very moment.”

It’s a game of control.

Taeyong feels something inside him light up. When he smiles next, his eyes narrow into slits and the tips of his canines bear with the way he smiles.

“Oh?” He says lightly. “Then don’t forget what you’ve agreed to.”

Jaehyun doesn’t have even a second to brace himself before Taeyong pulls his boxers down and dives straight for his cock, mouth soft and wet and hot all around him, that he almost chokes on his next breath at the onslaught of pleasure. If this is a game to control any physical reaction, he’s already losing by a mile. Taeyong takes him quickly, licking and pushing until he goes as far as he can before the tip hits the back of his throat. His tongue does delicious things around and under, teasing the vein there.

The hands above his head are gripping into the bedsheets, and Taeyong pauses for a brief moment to admire the sight before him.

His mouth does not lift from the thick column, nor does his tongue stop swirling around the top. Jaehyun lets out a small groan and almost closes his eyes- he catches himself in time, though. If he did he would've felt with every nerve in his body, and he might as well sign tonight and tomorrow off goodbye- fuck, how much he wants to run his fingers through Taeyong’s hair and thrust into him...

Their gazes meet. Jaehyun frowns at Taeyong’s playful smirk but he doesn’t react otherwise, so Taeyong goes back to exacting this sweet torture.

He changes pace. His head bobs slowly, one hand gently playing with the balls, the other wrapping a tight ring around the base of Jaehyun’s cock, jerking in sync to his mouth’s motions. He works himself lower in an agonizingly slow tempo, taking his time with every stroke of his tongue, appreciating every shiver of Jaehyun’s body-

Jaehyun tastes clean with a hint of musk, and Taeyong wonders briefly how much water he drinks to taste like this-

Jaehyun’s hips snap up involuntarily, and Taeyong makes a sound of warning before holds Jaehyun’s hips down, nails drawing red marks on his pale skin down his thighs, then continuing his ministrations. He falls into a rhythm, just fast enough to build the heat coiling in the pit of Jaehyun’s abdomen in small increments, and not any faster to seek release.

The tension is exquisite and painful.

After a moment, the body underneath Taeyong begins to shake, and he smirks before pulling up and off completely.

Jaehyun lets out a choked back grunt, completely caught off guard.

“You sadistic son of-”

Taeyong pops open the bottle of lube, meets his eyes, and quirks his eyebrow in mock question.

Jaehyun bites back whatever he has to say next, the anticipation in his eyes is clear as the day. As Taeyong moves in front and above, displaying himself at _just_ the right angle (thanks to years and years of dance practice) Jaehyun’s wide eyes confirms he has it _just right_ , and reaches back…

“Yong…” Jaehyun whispers in a breathless plea.

“Don't move.” Taeyong whispers lowly, before biting his lip as he inserts two fingers from the get go.

Jaehyun finds himself complying belatedly- not because he doesn't want to but because he _can't_ , he’s too mesmerized with the scene in front of him to do anything. He’s never seen this side of Taeyong before.

And Taeyong, with his eyes threatening to squeeze shut, breathes deeply to concentrate on the task and tries so fucking hard to not react to the look in Jaehyun’s eyes. His fingers make obscene squelching sounds as he works two digits in shallowly, then when he grows accustomed to the stretch, adds a third.

He bites his lip harder, but cannot control the moan that escapes- or the soft keening noises that follow- sounds that seem to connect directly to Jaehyun’s dick because it pulses on his abdomen, full mast and leaking profusely.

Taeyong let's out a shuddering breath and adds a fourth-

“Yong- please. I can't-” Jaehyun begs. “Please-”

Taeyong hums, low and sweet. “Stay still.”

At the fourth finger, Jaehyun looks away and squeezes his eyes shut. It's too much. Taeyong snorts, and finally, _finally_ wraps his hand around Jaehyun’s over-sensitive cock and slots it in.

Jaehyun’s eyes shoot open, watching wordlessly as Taeyong rides him, dominating him in a way he's never done before-

“Eyes on me.” Taeyong commands.

_Well fuck, it's not like he can look away either-_

“Frustrated? Good. Give me more.” Taeyong slides back down and rolls his hips.

Jaehyun’s hands unconsciously reaching out to slow down Taeyong’s hips, then catches himself and forces them back on either side of him. Taeyong’s keeping a steady pace, starting to build the pressure inside his lower belly. When he makes a soft sound, he feel Jaehyun’s dick twitch inside him which turns him on even more.

_This. This was what he wanted._

His eyes are closed as he throws his weight down, body arching like a bow as he stretches himself further and even further with Jaehyun, hitting the spot that makes him see white for brief milliseconds-

They're both chasing the high now.

Taeyong makes a show of running his hands over his skin in a confident, sexy display of dance, and Jaehyun now realizes that if he were to ever attend Taeyong’s performances, he’ll probably need to bring a pillow along to hide any tents he’d surely pop. When Taeyong feels the pleasure build up from the back of his head, down to every part of his body, he reaches for his own cock and starts stroking in time with his bouncing while working his muscles to increase the pressure around Jaehyun. Jaehyun lets out a loud groan, more frustrated and turned on now than at any other point in his life.

“Yong. I-”

Taeyong’s gasps as Jaehyun’s hips snap up at a particularly hard down thrust. “Jae-”

“Fuck I'm almost-”

Jaehyun’s hips in their own accord now, thrusting up to meet Taeyong’s bouncing, wanting more of the tight slide of heat around him. Each snap of hips is deep and hard and dominating, and Taeyong’s losing his concentration, his focus being completely taken over by the pleasure and his bounces become more erratic. At an off-tempo thrust, Taeyong yelps and loses balance and falls on Jaehyun, whose hands are immediately catching him and tipping his chin up to crash their lips together, craving for his taste, his touch.

Taeyong is far too gone to retaliate, bouncing and rotating his hips in a way that brushes against the small bundle of nerves, squeezing spastically around Jaehyun-

He moans on Jaehyun’s lips. “Fuck Jae. Jae- Jae I’m going to-”

Jaehyun’s arms pull him close, running nails up his back, leaving angry red lines in their wake all the way to the base of his neck, and whispers, “Have everything.”

Taeyong lets out a cry of surrender. A tsunami of pleasure rushes from the base of his head to every nerve in his body; it’s so aggressive and powerful he involuntarily shakes through his whole being. His muscles clamp down and he spurts all over Jaehyun’s belly. Jaehyun in return pushes as far as he can go and floods the meager cavern with everything he has. It becomes too much and thick white leaks out from Taeyong’s gaping entrance onto the bed sheets.

Taeyong collapses on Jaehyun as they both try to catch their breaths.

A beat.

Taeyong nuzzles the pale skin at the juncture of Jaehyun’s neck and a final shudder leaves his body tired and satisfied. A slender hand palms his abdomen.

“Mm. Can feel it.” Taeyong whispers. “So warm.”

Jaehyun feels his heart expand and throb. He doesn’t have an immediate reply, but the part of him inside Taeyong twitches, and Taeyong snorts.

Jaehyun’s eyes are clear and glowing when he gently wraps his arms around Taeyong, tucking his head under his chin and holds him, committing to memory the feeling, the smell, everything. Their hearts slow as one.

Taeyong chuckles, shaky and well-expended and pushes himself up. “Caught you.” He smiles.

Jaehyun chuckles, breathless and lovingly. “You’ve always had me, Yong.” He slowly pushes them up into a sitting position, mouth chasing after Taeyong’s lips. But the shift in position moves his softening member out and Taeyong moans again.

“Might- might need to-” Taeyong bites his lip and finds his next words. “-take care of that first.”

He’s silenced. Jaehyun’s hand on his nape pulls him close and they share a lazy, deeply satisfying kiss.

When Jaehyun finally pulls back, Taeyong’s eyes are glassy, cheeks bright red and lips thoroughly kissed and bitten and fucked-out. “Okay.” He says, a small smile follows.

Not for the first time, Taeyong finds himself staring at the man in front of him. His brain short-circuits.

Jaehyun raises a brow. “Yong?”

“Yes, Jae?”

“You’re squishing my balls pretty uncomfortably right now.”

“Oh-shit. Sorry!”

He lifts his hips up slightly- then realizes he’s not sitting anywhere remotely _close_ to Jaehyun’s balls- but that’s already enough for Jaehyun to regain his footing, figuratively and literally, and flip them over again.

Taeyong gapes at Jaehyun, who has the gall to laugh in his face.

“You’re so gullible it’s _hilarious_.” Jaehyun snickers.

“You mother-”

Jaehyun leans in very close and tsks. “Do you really want to put ideas in my head right now?” He taunts.

“Arghhh- let me up!” Taeyong sputters, but with his wrists pinned above his head- _again_ \- and his hips too tired to move, his protests are weak and laughable. Jaehyun smiles and shakes his head.

“Now it’s your turn to stay here. I’ll clean us up.” He bends to peck Taeyong quickly, before stealing the bathrobe hanging behind the door, and makes a quick trip to the bathroom. Taeyong pauses and lets the silence fall, earnestly willing his heart to stop beating so painfully fast at the thoughtful gesture. This is a thing, with Jaehyun, that he’ll have to get used to...

When they’ve finally cleaned up and Taeyong’s pulled his pj pants on while Jaehyun prefers sleeping in the nude, Jaehyun snuggles up behind Taeyong and wraps an arm around his middle, pulling them flush together.

Taeyong squirms restlessly again and Jaehyun almost, _almost_ rolls his eyes.

“You’re sweaty.” He whines.

Jaehyun gives it half a second of consideration, before snuggling closer and shutting his eyes decisively. “Mm not moving.” He sing-songs, voice low and muffled.

“You didn’t even do any work, how did you get so hot?” Taeyong mumbles.

“Try staying still while I fuck the shit out of you.” Jaehyun rumbles back. “Also I’m hot naturally.”

Taeyong can hear the wide smile on Jaehyun’s face and bites his lip from letting out a laugh because yeah, he’d given that to him on a silver platter. Instead, his legs shuffle to find a cool patch on the bed as he attempts to pull out of Jaehyun’s arms, but the other man has no intention to let go.

Jaehyun makes a warning sound in the back of his throat. “How do you have so much energy after sex?” He complains.

“I used to dance for four, five hours a day, every day. And by used to, I mean, up until this internship that sits me in an office from 9 to 5.” Taeyong says. “I don’t win medals effortlessly, you know.”

Taeyong peers over his shoulder to see Jaehyun shooting him a look, like he’s seeing him in a different light. It’s happening a lot tonight. He turns over, drawing their hands in the space in between and presses a kiss on the back of Jaehyun’s hand.

“I’ll invite you to the next competition, you’ll love it.” Taeyong promises, eyes bright. “You can also join our practice session Sunday, I was thinking to go in in the afternoon- that is, if you don’t have work.” His eyes measures Jaehyun’s open expression, and he smiles impishly. “You may need to work a bit harder for the solo performance, though.”

At that, Jaehyun snorts. “Judging by what you did just now, I doubt you’d need much encouragement. You’re a natural performer.”

Taeyong’s brows furrow curiously. “What did I do?”

Jaehyun opens his mouth, then closes it, and shakes his head altogether. “This will come out cheesy, but there’s no other way to put it- the way you move is all confidence and grace, you bring out the most intense feelings with your body, it’s almost…” He pauses. “Almost like method acting. But with dance.”

When Taeyong doesn’t immediately answer, Jaehyun pokes at his ribs.

“What are you, six? Stop poking me.” Taeyong wiggles backwards, but their hands are still clasped together. “It’s true, I took a drama class to help with facial expressions in high school, then they wanted me to be the lead in a school show, but my free time was already taken up with dance and studying. Also…” He pauses. “There may have been a group of people who would follow me from class to class after and-”

Jaehyun whistles. “Christ. They start young, don’t they?”

“-I. Um. Yeah. So maybe your theory of girls throwing themselves at my feet aren’t… false. I’ve just been a bit oblivious to it, and when I finally smartened up, I’m already in university.” Taeyong’s eyes dip in embarrassment. It hadn’t been that long ago, to be very honest.

“I’d be surprised if it didn’t worsen in university.” Jaehyun notes with a hint of detachment, but Taeyong picks up on it.

“There’s a reason why I don’t stay on campus ground, or have much of a social life outside of dance.” He snorts. “But class sizes are upwards of 50, attendance is not mandatory for most classes, and the school is big. So people forget, eventually. Out of sight, out of mind.” He explains, trying to make light of the topic. But the concern in Jaehyun’s eyes become more apparent now.

“Would be nice if they left you alone.” He mumbles. “You said you’ve dated one of them before, right?”

Ah, that’s how jealousy looks on Jaehyun. Taeyong smiles wryly.

“I’ve gone on a couple dates with… a few. It never got serious, though.” He inhales softly. “Not the way this is.”

Jaehyun hums, but he still looks unhappy, so Taeyong turns the tables.

“What about you?” He asks.

“What about me? I don’t have fans stalking me.” Jaehyun answers, corners of his mouth downturned. When Taeyong laughs in his face, he looks almost affronted.

“You possessive idiot. You’ve said before that you’ve dated seriously before. So tell me more about those?” Taeyong chuckles.

“None of them are you.” Jaehyun answers, tone bitter.

Taeyong’s had it with those nonsense, so he pushes himself up and kisses Jaehyun fully, thoroughly, until the other forgets everything and presses back with equal fervor, lips to lips, tongue to tongue. Jaehyun pulls back first, shooting him an exasperated look which is met with a gaze of warm patience, and clears his throat awkwardly.

“I’ve dated a girl in high school. It lasted for about 6 months, then we broke it off when we realized we were better off as friends. There was another girl in first year, it turned out she didn’t trust me when I said I wasn’t seeing anyone else and started cheating on me, so that kind of ended in flames. Then… I’ve gone on a few dates with guys after, but nothing really serious.” He eyes hesitantly at Taeyong, who watches him with a quiet curiosity. “What’s with that look?”

“If anyone should be jealous around here, it’d be me, wouldn’t you think?” Taeyong asks lightly, a corner of his mouth quirks upwards.

“But no one compares with you-”

“And you, as well.” Taeyong presses a chaste kiss on Jaehyun’s nose. “I’m not going to cheat on you. I’m not going anywhere.” He places butterfly kisses all over Jaehyun’s face, then finally, against his lips and a breath away, Jaehyun peels his eyes open slightly and sees Taeyong’s eyes close up-

And he sees only honesty and adoration there.

“Trust me.” Taeyong whispers. “Because I trust you too.”

He tilts his head and captures Jaehyun’s lips in a kiss, and Jaehyun shudders and presses back, eagerly, with his whole heart-

_-ah._

_This might be it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I mean I *warned* you last chapter so... I delivered?
> 
> Thank you, readers old and new, for dropping by and reading this story! Not to mention the kudos, bookmarks and COMMENTS- each and every one brought a smile to my face <3 Loved recognizing some familiar names :D Truly flattered by your feedback, and I'll do my best to keep with the updates!
> 
> On a side note: Do you notice that you read faster on computer vs on your phone? Which do you predominantly use to read? I used to write on my phone and the pacing seemed okay... then I read it on my laptop and it felt like everything happened really quickly. Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

When Jaehyun wakes up the next morning, he’s quickly aware of two things. One, Taeyong is not in bed with him and two, he's slept past his alarm, which he hasn’t done in recallable memory. He pulls on some clothes and shuffles out of bed while groggily rubbing his eyes.

A quick glance towards the kitchen tells him that Taeyong isn’t there, or in the living area. Nature calls, so he quickly makes a beeline for the bathroom and finishes his business before finding his phone on Taeyong’s desk. He’s not scared, he’s just trying to rationalize his thoughts. But surely... this isn’t a fuck and go situation, right?

A few taps later, he hears a familiar playback tune and waits.

It picks up after the third ring.

“Hey?” Comes the muffled response, surprised and mildly amused.

There’s no reason for Jaehyun to feel nervous, but he does anyway. “Hey, Taeyong. Um, hi.”

“Morning,” says Taeyong, who is definitely smiling now.

“You… are not in the apartment.” Jaehyun almost smacks himself on the forehead for pointing out the obvious.

Taeyong laughs like he knows what Jaehyun is thinking too. “And I’ll be there in a few seconds, sunshine. See you in a bit.”

The line cuts before Jaehyun can respond, and he stares at his phone dumbly in a daze, then he hears the front door jiggle, and Taeyong appears behind it a moment later, balancing a big box and grocery bags in one hand while trying to yank out his keys with the other.

They meet eyes and Taeyong cracks a smile. “A little help?”

Jaehyun jumps to action and quickly takes the bags and box from him, getting a whiff of the contents.

“Croissants?” His asks, mouth already watering like a fountain.

Taeyong nods with a smile. He toes off his shoes, and his jacket comes off a few seconds later. “Passed by a bakery and couldn’t help myself. They’re from-”

Jaehyun takes a peek inside the box. “Strange Love, right? They’re my favourite!”

Taeyong chuckles “Are they? That’s good. I was going to surprise you with breakfast, but you woke up too early.”

Jaehyun is taken back, looking a little helplessly in love. “Oh.”

Taeyong pulls Jaehyun in for a quick peck on his cheek. “It’s okay, I’ll get started on this while you shower,” he says. He tries to move towards the kitchen, but Jaehyun’s got his arms wrapped securely around his middle, which stops him from moving away.

“Jae-”

Jaehyun quiets him with butterfly kisses on his lips, nose, eyelids, cheeks, and lower still, from the soft angle of his jaw to the part just above his collar.

“God, you’re the best, you’re so the best,” he mumbles into the warm skin, and Taeyong flushes from the compliment.

“Oi, I still need to cook,” he protests, pushing Jaehyun away.

Jaehyun snuggles closer. “But I don’t wanna let go.”

“C’mon babe.”

Jaehyun pouts and makes a low whine in the back of his throat, a sound so endearing and adorable Taeyong finds himself already growing soft from it. He chuckles and cards his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair as the other just holds him in a comfortable embrace, tucking his head on the crook of his neck.

“What's gotten into you?” Taeyong teases.

“You weren’t there when I woke up…” Jaehyun mumbles.

_Ah..._

Taeyong nuzzles against Jaehyun's neck and presses a chaste kiss on the soft spot under his ear. “Sorry, I'll leave a message next time, okay?”

Jaehyun nods, then slowly lets go until only their fingertips intertwine.

“Jae…”

“I love you.”

Taeyong ducks his head, wiggling in an embarrassed way, and exclaims a quick, “I love you!-” before shoving Jaehyun to the bathroom. “And you need to shower _bye_ !”

When Jaehyun re-emerges from the shower, he hears two hushed voices talking in the kitchen, and shuffles towards the living room.

“Ah, there’s the other love bird,” Johnny waves, wearing a casual smile. “Hope you’re hungry, there’s enough food for a family. On that note, how do you feel about families? Like, with children-”

Taeyong reels in quickly, throwing a plate of croissants at Johnny’s face before Jaehyun can respond. “Kindly take these and shut the fuck up.” Johnny catches the plate with a wide grin. “And share with Ten, he gets-”

“-cranky, well aware of his morning cravings, huh?”

“He was my friend before he was yours,” Taeyong sneers, plating his sunny-side-up’s. He makes a shooing motion in Johnny's direction. “Don't keep the princeling waiting.”

Johnny smiles, still hovering. Taeyong wonders if it's because he knows it'll grate on his nerves. “Sometimes I forget that you have friends, or a social life.”

“Ha, very funny,” Taeyong says dryly.

“I wouldn’t call that a social life,” Jaehyun slips in, a teasing smile tugging at his lips. Taeyong narrows his eyes dangerously at him, which goes largely ignored. “Also, princeling?”

Taeyong hears the tone in Jaehyun's voice and snorts. “Never met the man of the hour? You're in luck. He might just come barging out and grace us with his hangry, royal presence if he doesn’t get food soon.”

The conversation pauses as the three turn in unison to look at Johnny's door, which remains closed.

A pause.

“Right. On that note, great time catching up with you love birds. I have a princeling to feed,” Johnny smirks, waving a two-fingered salute before sashaying back to his room.

Taeyong lets out an exasperated sigh, then turns to Jaehyun.

“Ten is a friend. He’s a part of my dance studio, and dare I say one of the best dancers in the country.”

Jaehyun raises a curious brow. “That good?”

Taeyong nods. “Better than most dancers I’ve seen, met, and learned from.”

“Better than you then, presumably.”

“Much. By the way, how do you like your eggs?”

“Scrambled, thanks.”

“Gotcha.”

Taeyong makes quick work of depositing two eggs into the cast iron pan, and they fry to a golden brown in a handful of seconds. When he’s done plating those, he takes a pack of sausages from the grocery bag, makes a few incisions, and places them onto the pan as well. He eyes at the pack of bacon, then at Jaehyun, who shakes his head- it’s too much food, before putting it away.

“But honestly, I think you’re downplaying your achievements. Hansol doesn’t sound like the type of person to hire just anyone to be an instructor. You also don’t seem like someone who would feel comfortable enough to lead a class unless you know you can do it at 110 percent,” Jaehyun points out a-matter-of-factly, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Coffee?”

Taeyong doesn’t meet his gaze. “Yes please. And- I suppose… I’m just saying, there are really good dancers out there. Take our youngest for example. Jisung spends more time in the studio than anyone else, he’s a sponge absorbing…”

As Taeyong turns to plate the sausages, he catches the teasing look Jaehyun levels him with and clears his throat awkwardly.

“Stop giving me that- I’m trying to, ugh. Compliments  _really_ aren't my thing-”

Jaehyun tugs Taeyong in. “We'll work on that.”

Taeyong wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. “Maybe later. But first breakfast.”

Jaehyun laughs, and the two settle at the dining table, which looks to be covered on every square inch with food. Croissants, sausages, eggs, ham, sliced apples, green grapes, coffee, and an assortment of jams and spreads. Jaehyun's eyes widen as he takes it all in.

“Will more join us? This looks enough for a family.”

Taeyong runs the side of his neck sheepishly. “I thought you'd be hungry. Also, if I'm going to ruin my diet, it’d better be worth it.”

“There's worth it, and there's, well, this.” Jaehyun gestures to the table.

“Well, you don’t need to finish it. I just made a bit more, so sue me,” Taeyong retorts, stabbing into a sausage with more force than necessary.

Jaehyun flinches, chuckling nervously. “It looks amazing though. Thanks, Yong.”

Taeyong harrumphs in response.

Jaehyun takes a bite of the scrambled eggs and his face lights up. “It’s really good too, is that truffle oil in the eggs? You have truffle oil?”

Taeyong shrugs, still miffed. “Surprised you picked up on it. Yeah, my mom got it as a Christmas present, but she hardly cooks, so she re-gifted it to me.”

“Crazy. All I get are chocolates.”

Jaehyun hides his smile behind his fork, but when he feels Taeyong’s unamused glance on him he bursts out laughing.

“Anyway,” Taeyong pushes through with an exasperated look on his face. “You said you didn’t have anything to do until the afternoon, right?”

Jaehyun finishes the bite of food in his mouth and nods. “Yeah, I’ll be heading into work at around 4 pm. You?”

Taeyong nods. “I promised Hansol to take on two classes in the afternoon today. One at 3, the other at 4:30.”

“Back to back, huh. Hip hop?”

“Advance freeform and intermediate hip hop.”

“Freeform how?”

“Choreography sessions with advanced dancers. Yuta, Hansol and Ten will be there, and Jisung, our newly minted advanced dancer is a part of it too.”

Jaehyun makes a thoughtful sound. “Do you lead the class, or is it kinda equal?”

Taeyong shrugs. “I usually take the lead, pointing to a vague direction, but this class is pretty self-directed. They’re all accomplished dancers, the most hardworking and versatile in the studio. So class with them is a bit different.”

“Choreographing for fun, or for competitions?”

“Building familiarity, chemistry with each other. Learning and perfecting choreography are usually not the hardest part in a group dance. It’s how to look like a unit, how to feed off of each other’s energies and excitement, how to collectively bring each other higher.”

Jaehyun takes in the information with a low hum. By now, most of the food is gone, courtesy of Jaehyun’s appetite or as Taeyong affectionately calls it, his black hole of a stomach. Taeyong smiles and starts packing the plates up.

Jaehyun stops him, standing also, and presses a grape against his lip until Taeyong opens his mouth and bites down.

“What are you doing?”

Jaehyun smiles. “Feeding you, obviously. I’ll handle the dishes. You haven’t showered yet, right? Go wash up.”

Taeyong eyes at the dishes by the sink, then back at Jaehyun.

“Are you sure?”

Jaehyun’s only response is pressing a chaste kiss on Taeyong’s forehead before promptly shoving him away. “Go before I change my mind.”

Taeyong scrunches his nose and smiles. “But you don’t.”

Jaehyun chuckles and deigns to give a reply, so Taeyong spares him one last glance before going to his room, collecting his toiletries and heading into the bathroom.

 

In ten minutes he wraps up in the bathroom and goes back to his room to change out of his pyjamas, but he stops in his tracks when he sees Jaehyun, Ten and Johnny chatting in the kitchen. Ten notices him first and waves him over.

Jaehyun also turns to face him, but instantly blushes and looks away, much to the humour of Ten and Johnny.

“Put on a shirt,” Johnny calls over.

“Maybe we should let Jaehyun go and help him,” Ten teases.

The blush on Jaehyun’s cheeks deepen. “Um-”

“Really not necessary,” Taeyong deadpans, internally questioning his choice of roommates, only to remember he never really chose this. He quickly dips into his room and pulls on a shirt. “What were you talking about?”

Johnny smirks and lifts his mug, sloshing the black liquid around. “Coffee, because his highness apparently needs some to function, and I quote, in the wee hours of morning.”

Ten nods with a cute shimmy to his shoulders.

“It’s almost noon,” Taeyong notes with light humour, refilling his well loved Mickey Mouse mug.

Ten waves a dismissive hand. “Any time before 3 pm on a Sunday is still morning.”

Taeyong quirks an eyebrow. “We have class.”

Ten smiles back cheekily. “Won’t be late, don’t worry.”

The other two catch eyes and chuckle to themselves, taking sips of the coffee to keep from commenting. Taeyong catches their glance however and feels a surge of possessiveness through him, and he stands a little closer to Jaehyun so their arms are touching. The motion isn’t lost on either Ten or Johnny.

“Where did you get these beans from? They're good,” Jaehyun turns to him with a dimpled smile.

Taeyong perks up and smiles brightly back. “You like them? They’re-”

“Mmh yeah, they're pretty heavenly,” Ten agrees, making exaggerated sounds of satisfaction. Johnny bites back a bark of laughter.

Taeyong narrows his eyes. “Leave the sex sounds in the bedroom.”

“They're no better than the noises you were making last night,” Ten banters, a tone of challenge to his voice.

Taeyong scoffs. “You weren't even here.”

Ten laughs. “If a tree falls in a forest and no one hears it, does it make a sound?”

“Actually, the two involved would’ve heard it,” Johnny comments with a smirk, taking another sip of coffee. “On that note, let's not get so philosophical in the morning.” He continues, placing a well-intentioned bear paw on Ten’s and Taeyong’s shoulders.

Ten shrugs the hand off a flip second, and a pointed look from Taeyong has the other hand sliding off his shoulder a second later. Johnny sighs, raising his hands and backing off. Jaehyun's eyes dart nervously between the three.

“Always up for a friendly discussion.” Ten smirks, flashing his pearly whites.

“Are you now.” Taeyong smirks as well, eyes ablaze. “Though that was less of a discussion after Johnny’s input.”

The glare Ten shoots Johnny reeks nothing short of death, and his smile spells maniacal anger. “Well aware. He’ll be paying for it,” he says it like Johnny doesn’t have a say, nor can he escape.

Johnny raises an eyebrow, taking a few more steps back. “This isn’t right. I just stopped you from jumping for each other’s throats.”

Taeyong almost feels bad. “We do this all the time, Johnny boy.”

Johnny shoots a helpless look at Jaehyun, who smiles a little helplessly and shrugs. “Never interfere,” he mouths.

Ten throws his head back and cackles, and Taeyong snickers.

Johnny pouts. “You’re all assholes. I’m gonna go back to bed.”

He huffily turns back into his room, and Ten slinks by his side, cooing and teasing, before the door closes behind them, leaving Taeyong and Jaehyun alone again.

Jaehyun sneaks a glance at Taeyong and sees his face breaking into a full grin.

“Princeling for real."

“Toldya.”

Jaehyun doesn't say that he thinks Taeyong is also one. After all, he values his life. So he finishes his coffee, collects Taeyong’s empty mug and quickly washes them, who blinks in mild surprise. Then Taeyong's eyes catch the way Jaehyun's t-shirt stretches across his shoulder, feeling the urge to press kisses there, only to realize Jaehyun was talking the entire time.

“Huh? Sorry could you repeat that?”

Jaehyun raises a curious brow at the uncharacteristic absentmindedness. “I was just saying, we should figure out what we’re going to do later… now.”

Just then, a devious idea comes to mind, and Taeyong approaches Jaehyun with a predatorial glint to his eyes and a smirk that shows one side of canines. “Let's have loud sex so Ten knows how we actually sound like.”

Jaehyun blinks, then laughs nervously when Taeyong doesn’t immediately announce that he was joking. “Uh. You're kidding right?”

Taeyong tilts his head sideways and says in a deep voice, in the way that makes Jaehyun’s pants feel a lot tighter. “Do I look like I'm kidding?”

Jaehyun's breath hitches.

Taeyong smirks, hooking his fingers into the band of Jaehyun’s sweatpants and tugs him close. “I asked, do I look like I’m kidding around?”

Jaehyun allows himself to be pulled in and rests his hands on Taeyong’s hips. “This power trip is getting to your head,” he whispers, pressing a kiss on Taeyong’s forehead, only to be tugged downwards, aligning their lips.

Taeyong mutters against his mouth, “Then distract me with something else…”

Jaehyun obliges, closing the distance, tongue licking at the edges before pressing into Taeyong’s mouth and tasting him with relish. Taeyong makes a soft sound of want and pushes back, moving his lips against Jaehyun’s to get closer, and closer still until their bodies are flushed, every iota of space filled with each other.

All too soon, Taeyong breaks off slightly and chuckles against Jaehyun’s mouth. “Not to be that person, but I was kidding about the sex noises.”

A pause.

The glare he receives is murderous and hilarious, and he tilts his head back and laughs as Jaehyun pulls him back for a trail butterfly kisses down his neck. A surprised gasps escapes when tingles bloom where Jaehyun's lips were, and Taeyong almost backs up into the kitchen island to escape Jaehyun's ministrations. Jaehyun follows him in a fluid motion, giving him no chance, or space, to side-step.

“What? You don’t want them to hear us?” Jaehyun asks, each word punctuated with a kiss. He reaches Taeyong’s pulse and nips at the soft skin there, making Taeyong blush as _his_ pants tighten as well.

“Roommate rules, whoever goes into his room first calls dibs. I’m not staying around to hear them go at it,” Taeyong says with difficulty, but his hands do the exact opposite by cupping Jaehyun’s ass and slotting his leg between Jaehyun’s thighs, giving him an out.

“Stop sending me conflicting messages when all I want to do is fuck you right here,” Jaehyun growls, catching Taeyong’s bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles gently, before licking at his lips again and delving in for another round.

Taeyong doesn’t have a response, so he happily follows the kisses. Jaehyun’s hands on his hips are the only things stopping him from sliding close and chasing after the friction.

“You’re not making it easy either,” he mutters against Jaehyun’s warm, wet lips.

Jaehyun hums darkly. “Don’t want easy anyway.”

Then they freeze when they hear a loud moan from Johnny’s room.

Jaehyun huffs and rests his forehead on the crook of Taeyong’s shoulder and neck. “Jesus fucking christ.”

Taeyong chuckles breathlessly too. It’s annoying, but roommate rules are roommate rules. “I know, not their first time.”

They take a few minutes to calm themselves, steadfastly ignoring the staccato breaths and moans from down the hall. Finally, Jaehyun sighs and pulls away. “Wanna come over?”

Taeyong closes his fists around Jaehyun’s t-shirt so he doesn’t pull away completely. “Bin and Dongmin better not be there.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widen. “Shit, it’s the weekend.”

“Fuck…”

Taeyong groans and whines into Jaehyun’s chest, uncharacteristically high pitched and cute. Jaehyun manages a soft chuckle and cards his fingers through Taeyong’s hair in an attempt to placate the other.

“Let’s get outta here at least. I really don’t need anymore of this-”

As if on cue, Johnny’s groan echoes louder.

Taeyong shudders. “Right. Yeah. Let’s go.”

Five minutes later, after Taeyong and Jaehyun have hastily thrown on their jackets and headed out, they find themselves at the entrance to a park... except it opens first as a public cemetery for soldiers, generals colonels and others who have fought and died in the second world war.

Taeyong reaches for Jaehyun's hand, their hands slotting together perfectly like puzzle pieces as they continue into the park. Their breaths come out in puffs of white, mingling in the air before floating away and dissipating. When it gets too cold, he shoves their hands into Jaehyun’s jacket pocket and meets his surprised eyes with a sheepish grin.

“Cold.”

Jaehyun's only response is to grip tighter, digging their hands deeper into the pocket and keeping it there. The gestures spread a warmth across Taeyong's cheeks.

“So,” Taeyong starts, looking away. “How is your uncle doing?”

“Last I heard, he's moved to the outskirts of town, says the rent in the city is too high for a creative like him.”

“Does he still write?”

Jaehyun shrugs. “On and off. He's got an office job now, the writing is just something he does for fun.”

Taeyong hums quietly.

They head up a snowy trail, the day-old snow crunches under their boots. “What about your folks? And Micah? And your sister?”

“Parents are doing okay. Micah is chubby, but that's nothing new. Sister has been thinking about changing jobs, moving to a different city, and making baby minions. I'm not sure if she means any of it, so I guess time will tell?” Jaehyun laughs heartily as Taeyong presses on, “I guess she's at that point in life. It doesn't help that she's married and surrounded by other older married people at work. It’s bound to come across her mind.”

Jaehyun nods when the laughter dies down. “Does your brother in law want kids?”

“Last I heard, they're both impartial to it, but that was when they first got married and care more about making a livable wage." Taeyong shrugs slightly. “I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted kids though, he seemed like the type.”

Jaehyun makes a contemplative sound. Taeyong has a feeling where this might go.

“This is gonna sound weird, but I want to go back to a topic, if that’s okay.”

Taeyong has a feeling, and it makes his palm sweaty. He nevertheless nods for Jaehyun to continue.

“Going back to what Johnny was saying…” _-of course-_ “have you ever thought of marriage and/or children?”

Taeyong chews on his bottom lip and doesn't respond for a very long time. When he does, it's a simple: “I don’t know.”

Jaehyun shoots him a questioning glance. “Really? You've never considered it?"

Taeyong looks away. “Well, as a kid I've thought about having a family, it seemed like the norm, meeting someone, getting married, having kids, retiring. It's what everyone did.”

“But that's changed?”

Taeyong shrugs. “I’ve never really been interested in, well, meeting people in general. And I can’t imagine taking care of a kid on my own. So, yeah.”

Jaehyun nods. His grip around Taeyong's hand tightens.

“I also don't want to be a bad parent,” Taeyong continues. “It’s one thing to be responsible for yourself, another altogether to be responsible for someone whose life you brought to this world.”

Jaehyun hums quietly. “Isn't the effort put into making sure that doesn't happen enough? Because that’s really all you can bank on.”

Taeyong snorts. “While the rest of the world goes up in flames? Yeah, pretty much.”

Jaehyun smirks. “How cynical.”

“Never claimed to be an optimist. I’m realistic at best.” Taeyong grins sardonically. “But yeah, it’s definitely one of those things that are easier said than done. But at least I won't accidentally get anyone pregnant.”

Jaehyun lets out a bark of laughter. “Hah, yeah, there’s that silver lining.”

Taeyong smiles softly and squeezes Jaehyun’s hand. “What about you?”

“About having kids? Er, a kid?”

“Yeah, like, one, or two, or fifteen.”

“Fifteen.” Jaehyun says dryly. “Really?”

The only response he gets is a hearty laugh from Taeyong.

Jaehyum smiles, a thoughtful look to his eyes. “I… think I'll want to eventually be a parent. Mostly because there's nothing quite like the experience of being a parent, and it’s something I think I’ll want in my life.”

Taeyong smiles. “Really… even the sleepless nights when they’re literally a big lump of crying pink prune?”

Jaehyun laughs, eyes crinkling in delight. “Yeah, I want those sleepless nights with a big lump of crying pink prune.”

“Even shitty diapers?”

Jaehyun nods. “Even shitty diapers. I want to worry about their grades, drive them to the mall that is not their first date, give them the talk (maybe that should go before), the whole nine yards. I feel like I’d miss out a big part of life if I don’t have that.”

Taeyong laughs as his heart melts from Jaehyun’s frank admission. It’s so him. He squeezes Jaehyun's hand. “I'm sure you'll be a good parent.”

Jaehyun shoots him a shy glance. “Yeah?”

Taeyong smiles. “Yeah, I think you'll be able to handle it.”

Jaehyun’s face breaks into a bright smile.

They reach the top of the hill, where the path frizzles out into a big field surrounded by trees. With no one else around, it feels like their own personal winter wonderland. Taeyong inhales deeply, looking around with an expression of wonderment and unconsciously pulling away from Jaehyun. But the other doesn’t let go. Instead, Jaehyun steps closer until he’s behind him, and pulls him into a back hug.

Taeyong chuckles softly when Jaehyun nuzzles the side of his head before pressing a kiss on his ear.

“What about you?” Jaehyun asks, collecting Taeyong’s hands in his, intertwining their fingers and shoving them in Taeyong’s pockets. It’s cheesy, but he's warm, so Taeyong lets it slide.

“What about me?”

“Don't you think you'll be able to handle it too?”

Taeyong purses his lips. “I… don’t know, to be honest. It really depends on my partner.”

A pause.

“If it were me?”

Taeyong stills, and Jaehyun blushes when his words catch up to his brain.

“It's just a hypothetical anyway,” he stammers, hastily pulling away from Taeyong because he doesn’t want to freak the other out, but Taeyong holds tight.

He turns to meet Jaehyun’s eyes, a pink blush tinting his cheeks. “I might consider if it were you.”

Jaehyun blushes even harder.

“Oh.”

Taeyong looks away again, staring at a lump of snow on the ground. “I mean. It's honestly far too early to talk about this. We're too young,” he says quietly, taking their hands out of his pockets and twisting to face Jaehyun, who smiles back.

“Yeah, I know.”

Taeyong smiles and nudges Jaehyun’s shoulder. “If we had kids now, we’d only be 40 when they’re our age-”

“What about marriage?”

Taeyong's heart freezes. Then he catches sight of Jaehyun’s teasing smirk and his temper flares up.

“JAE.”

Jaehyun snickers. “What?”

Taeyong escapes from Jaehyun’s grip and makes a sound of exasperation as he covers his face with his hands. “No, never, and definitely not with you!” He stalks off with an annoyed huff, complaining about relationships, games, and dumb guys under his breath. Jaehyun laughs and catches the hands again, pulling him close and pressing little kisses on the crown of his head.

“But who else?”

The soft rumbling of his chuckles makes Taeyong stay oddly still, and he wonders if this is going to be a thing, like all the other things, like a conditioned response.

“You idiot,” he mumbles into his scarf, hiding his blushing cheeks.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jaehyun chuckles, not the least bit apologetic.

Taeyong harrumphs and scrunches his nose up. “It’s too cold. Let’s go.”

Without waiting, he stomps off back to where they came, with a jolly Jaehyun in tow.

 

The apartment is quiet when they return, and Taeyong thanks his lucky stars.

“It’s too cold, spring needs to be here already,” he mutters, shedding off the thick layer of jacket.

“Give it another 2 months, then you’ll be complaining about the heat,” Jaehyun teases.

Taeyong pulls a face. “What the hell, how did you know?”

Jaehyun chuckles. “Textbook, Taeyong. That’s you.”

It explains nothing, but it miffs and endears Taeyong in equal parts that Jaehyun can predict these things about him.

With their coats off and hung, they make their way back into the toasty warmth of Taeyong's bedroom. Jaehyun arms instinctively reach to wrap around his waist from the back, his hands suspiciously close to Taeyong's crotch (which is later proven to be intentional when his fingers slide to undo his belt).

“Oi. Shouldn’t we at least make sure they’re not here,” Taeyong hisses, batting away the clingy man behind him.

Jaehyun attaches his mouth on the soft skin of Taeyong's neck and hums. “They didn’t wait for us…”

Without waiting for a response, Jaehyun hooks his arms under Taeyong’s waist and legs and hoists him up in the air. Taeyong didn’t- well, he’d argue that he didn’t squeal, per se. He just made a very manly sound of surprise. That’s a little high pitched. That’s it.

(Jaehyun would later argue that he definitely squealed, and it was adorable.)

Taeyong retaliates for all of five seconds before Jaehyun fakes dropping him, then just as quickly, regains his grip. Taeyong squawks, arms flying up to wrap around Jaehyun’s neck.

“Where are you going?” Jaehyun asks, a laugh grumbling in his chest.

When they’re close enough to the bed, Taeyong flips out of Jaehyun’s arms and onto the bed, rolls off, darts behind Jaehyun and body checks him onto the mattress. It happened all at once to Jaehyun, whose heart leapt into his throat when he thought he dropped Taeyong, only to eat a mouth full of bedsheets.

“Nowhere,” Taeyong replies haughtily, sitting on the middle of Jaehyun’s back to pin the other down.

Jaehyun tries to twist and buck Taeyong off, but the other's dancer thighs secure his top position, so he gives up and groans into the bed after five minutes of struggle. “I give, I give! Get off me, you bony ass.”

Taeyong raises an unimpressed eyebrow and smacks Jaehyun’s butt. The jiggly feeling and sound are so satisfying that he wants to do it again. “No body shaming. Also, my ass is just perfect, thank you very much.”

Taeyong shifts his weight, and Jaehyun seizes his chance to flip and struggle again but is instantly clamped down. “Ow, oh my god. Yes, so perfect, now get off me before I gotta splinter your ass out of my back!”

Taeyong narrows his eyes and smacks Jaehyun's butt one more time before rolling off. “My ass does no such damage to you.”

Pink-faced, Jaehyun rolls on his back and take dramatic deep breaths. Taeyong rolls his eyes. but when their gazes meet, Jaehyun smiles indulgently and wraps his arms around Taeyong and pulls him close, tangling their legs.

“Damage is done, babe. Now you gotta kiss me better.” He chuckles into Taeyong's exasperated sigh.

Taeyong flicks a spot on his chest. “Whatever man. I get it. Between the two of us, you have a nicer ass, but you don’t gotta rub salt on wound like that.”

Jaehyun's only response is to grab handfuls of Taeyong's ass to align their hips and kisses him so deeply and thoroughly until he becomes a breathless, blushing pile of glassy eyes and swollen lips. His pants tighten at the sight, and Taeyong smirks when he feels it.

“What, pray tell, has gotten you so excited, Jaehyun-ssi?” There is a heedy lick of want in his voice that Jaehyun catches on immediately.

He rolls onto Taeyong and cages the other between his arms, pressing a quick peck on the small, cute nose.

“Just admiring,” Jaehyun trails.

Taeyong cracks his eyes open. “Hm?”

“Admiring,” Jaehyun whispers, peppering kisses on the smooth skin of Taeyong's cheeks before moving lower, down the sharp cut of his jaw, the soft warmth of his pale column, to the edge of his sweater. His hands hook onto the edge and pulls the baggy clothing off, and Taeyong sits up slightly to peel the rest off. “This work of art I'm front of me, wondering how I got so lucky.”

Taeyong pins Jaehyun with his best unamused glare, and he instantly bursts into laughter.

“That was so cheesy I almost threw up,” Taeyong sneers, shoving Jaehyun away.

He laughs even louder and catches Taeyong’s arms before he gets another push in, then his hands trail up to catch his chin and kisses the scowling expression off his face. “Love you,” he mumbles into the tight lips, working to soften them again.

Taeyong’s resolve lasts all of three seconds before he kisses back, enjoying the touch of Jaehyun’s lip on his, his body over him too much to complain. His hands trail lines up Jaehyun’s back, catching the knitted fabric and tugging insistently until Jaehyun breaks off so they can catch their breaths, and also to let Taeyong pull the rest off.

He then wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, stretches his legs a bit further so Jaehyun can rest comfortably in between, and resumes their lazy making out.

Jaehyun makes soft keening noises as Taeyong cards his fingers through his hair. A soft shiver passes through Jaehyun’s body and Taeyong pauses, then pulling back slightly.

“Ah, sorry, are my hands still cold?” he asks softly.

Jaehyun shakes his head, collecting Taeyong's red hands and pushes them above his head. He then nudges his nose in the crook of Taeyong's neck and shoulder and presses open mouthed kisses there, and Taeyong's hips buck up in surprise. He hisses, barely biting back a moan and Jaehyun smirks into the skin.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” he reassures, taking his time marking every inch of exposed skin.

The heat of his lips on Taeyong's cool skin raises goosebumps, and Taeyong’s breath hitches.

Satisfied, Jaehyun moves lower, kissing and licking while his hands move under, massaging Taeyong’s ass in sure motions.

Taeyong’s never felt this before, and he almost screeches sexual harassment, but then Jaehyun’s fingers dig a little deeper in just the right spot, and it’s like the tension in his glutes have completely let go.

Holy...hell.

He must’ve made some satisfactory sound, because Jaehyun’s laughing into the fabric of his pants as his hands keep their kneading, and Taeyong doesn’t ever want this to end.

“W-where did you learn that from?” Taeyong asks, eyes glassy and unfocused as the pain and relentless pleasure mix into another deep moan.

“Internet,” says Jaehyun, eyes brimming with amusement.

Taeyong cracks an eye open at the teasing tone. “And you’ve been hiding this from me for how long?”

“A grand total of some months, some days,” comes the vague reply.

Taeyong lets out a low groan when Jaehyun digs his thumbs in a particular sore spot, and doesn’t retaliate when he’s manhandled to flip to his belly, Jaehyun climbing on top, only to be receiving one of the best back rubs ever.

“You should quit school and be a massage therapist,” Taeyong purrs into the bedding, snuggling against the bed to make himself more comfortable. Jaehyun chuckles lowly.

“Would you be okay if I used these hands on anyone else other than you?”

Taeyong cracks an eye open to shoot a halfhearted glare at him. “On second thought, continue your English Literature program, then become broke, then become my personal massage therapist.”

It shouldn’t be surprising that Jaehyun returns the gesture, the one where he hits ass, but it catches him off guard and he almost bucks Jaehyun off. Jaehyun shouts and nearly tumbles over the bed, but he catches his balance before his hits the ground, and he lets out a sigh of relief. He glares balefully at Taeyong, who rolls to his side laughing his head off. “What the hell, how can you be a melted puddle one second and a bucking stallion the next?”

Taeyong wipes a tear away, but new tears follow. “I’m not used to having hands anywhere near my ass!”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes and slides back onto the bed. “Doesn’t that happen during dance? Like, at all?”

Taeyong wrinkles his nose like the question personally offended him. “I don’t do duets. Nor any other dance that requires excessive booty touching.”

 _Ah, figures._ “You better not cos this booty is mine.” Jaehyun huffs, cupping one hand around said buttcheek and realigns their hips.

Taeyong socks his shoulder, but gently. “Hey, keep your possessiveness in check.”

Jaehyun narrows his eyes as he runs a thumb across Taeyong’s bottom lip. “Keep _yours_ in check, Mr. I-Want-Your-Hands-Only-on-Me.”

Jaehyun gingerly flicks Taeyong’s butt. Fortunately they’re in the position where he can’t get thrown off the bed. Unfortunately, Taeyong’s leg goes the other way and almost knees him in the dick.

“DUDE.” Jaehyun gasps, hands instinctively flying to his family jewels to make sure everything’s intact.

Taeyong almost chokes from laughing so hard.

Jaehyun scowls. “Serves you right.”

He pushes the other away, who is still busy catching his breath from all the laughing.

“Jae~ don’t be mad, you’re the one who flicked my ass.” Taeyong whines, trying (and failing) to suppress a snicker.

“Who gets their ass flicked and knees someone else in the balls?” Jaehyun sneers, throwing his hands protectively between his legs.

Taeyong makes all kinds of cute noses, poking Jaehyun’s plump cheeks and pouty lips, but he’s still curled up tight as a ball, so Taeyong rolls him to his back and climbs onto him and smothers him with kisses and nuzzles until the other relents.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Jaehyun mumbles between kisses. Taeyong smirks.

“I know, it's advantage I like to use whenever possible.”

“More like abuse, if it's the only thing you've got going for you.”

“Yet look far I've come, I worked hard.”

“Glad you're finally seeing it.”

Taeyong stills, and Jaehyun stops him from moving with two hands on his thighs. Taeyong blushes from the stare and looks down at, well, Jaehyun’s freaking well defined abdomen and happy trail.

“Thanks…”

Jaehyun brings both hands to his mouth and presses kisses on the insides of each wrist without breaking eye contact. Then he pushes himself up as Taeyong meets him in the middle, pressing his emotions into the kiss. Taeyong shuts his eyes and feels the heaviness in his heart lift, strand by strand, letting the feelings peek out bit by bit.

“You’re worthy. You’re important. You don’t need to be anyone else but yourself. You’re understood, accepted, and loved. You know this,” Jaehyun whispers into the soft lips.

He cracks an eye open and sees Taeyong’s big round eyes brimming with emotions.

“Why did you have to go and make it so emotional,” Taeyong complains, a telltale quiver to his voice. “What am we gonna do with the boners now?”

It’s a weak joke, but Jaehyun humours him nonetheless.

“I’ll take care of that for you,” he replies simply, a genuine smile gracing his lips, a soft look reflected in his eyes. Then he spares a glance down, and up again to meet Taeyong’s eyes. “But it doesn’t seem like it’ll be a problem.”

Taeyong pouts even bigger. He makes a soft whine and paws at Jaehyun’s shoulder, indignant for no reason.

Or one, and it’s that Jaehyun is so good for him.

“How did I come to meet you, it’s like you know everything about me,” Taeyong mumbles.

Jaehyun snorts and wraps his arms around Taeyong, pulling him back down and rolling to their sides to intertwine their legs. “Now who’s making it emotional?” He teases.

Taeyong hums, snuggling closer into Jaehyun’s embrace. As one, they exhale quietly, lowly.

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Trying to nap,” Taeyong replies, too embarrassed to admit that he just wants to be closer to Jaehyun’s heart and voice.

Jaehyun quirks an eyebrow, but chuckles lowly and pulls Taeyong closer still- until they’re flushed together. Taeyong automatically tucks his head under Jaehyun’s chin and wraps an arm around his middle, the other cradled between them.

“Sweet dreams baby.” Jaehyun whispers, pressing a kiss on Taeyong’s head.

Taeyong’s eyelids flutter close, and they fall asleep.

•••

“I should totally take a picture of them as blackmail material.”

“Do you have a death wish?”

“But they're _so cute_! I've never see Taeyong not frowning, or glaring, or looking a cross between constipated and displeased before-”

“Yeah, and you're being _creepy._ ”

“Shut up, they'll thank me later.”

Jaehyun cracks an eye open just as he hears rapid shutter sounds coming from someone's phone, then another louder click and loud whirring noises- a Polaroid?

“Wha-”

A loud gasp, quick footfalls, and silence again.

Taeyong runs his eyes, then blinks owlishly. The door is ajar, not a shadow to be seen.

“Did Ten just-?”

“Mmh. How much do you think he’ll ask to not sell those pictures?”

“...fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, missed me? ;)
> 
> So... I took a break. A whole seven month break. I had many, many things to write, there were lots of changes in my life (lots of stressful big decisions in the making) and thus, the delay. It's been tough, but it's finally here. And so are you :) Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed the chapter <3


End file.
